The Magician School
by Flitwick124
Summary: sdfighsgihoblvgibwiotbv
1. Default Chapter

The Magician School

**Chapter 1: Meet Kai**

Kai Cordatus was a very normal person, well, in his dreams maybe. Kai loved life, he was the top of his class, but wasn't a nerd. He had soft brown hair that he ran his hands through when he was nervous or excited. His eyes were a stony grey that twinkled when he was happy or… Well, to put it simply, Kai's eyes showed all of his emotions, his face could remain completely blank but his eyes could be twinkling merrily or drooping sadly.

Kai was 11 years old, he was around average height and not skinny nor fat. He seemed like an overall nice person except that when you actually looked deep into his eyes you could see a giant raging inferno inside his very soul, but this inferno was covered by a material so hard that it made steel look like water dripping through your hands.

This was mostly why people stayed away from him, the other reason was that strange things always seemed to happen to him. When Kai was 5 he had almost been run over but had suddenly known what to do and smashed his fist hard on the ground, crushing the car and a few of his knuckles. As well, just last year he was running away from some drunken teenagers with knives, he was wishing he was just somewhere safe and he suddenly found himself in his room at home. That's probably the reason why he was the top of his class, he had no friends so all he could do was study.

Now, Kai's home life was perfect, he had a little brother named Jaylen, their Mum and Dad were named Nicole and Graham and they were an average family, well, except for Kai. Sometimes when Kai would be in bed he would sort of feel a soft tingling in his heart and when he was angry you could sort of feel some sort of power radiating from him, like that inferno inside him had burst wide open. You couldn't see the power but you could just sort of feel it and it was quite scary.

When Kai got home from school, he once again sighed. He was tired of people staying away from him, well, at least then they couldn't try his temper and he wouldn't do his 'Power Out' as he had labelled it. His parents of course told him that he was just a bit different and a lot stronger than everyone else and Jaylen teased him but overall they helped only little.

Kai quickly put away his bag and logged onto his favourite chat room and sure enough she was there. His only friend who actually **understood** him. Her name was Ember Ashes but online she called herself 'Nynon' and he called himself 'Bluegen'. She seemed to understand all that happened to him and some of the things that happened to him and some of those things happened to her as well, like the reappearing thing when she was scared.

She was the only person who didn't avoid him and only she seemed to be able to calm him down. They were very close friends and wanted to meet but she lived in Scotland and he lived in a little town called Castleford that was in England. For some reason she called every one who didn't do things like them 'Nyons'

Bluegen: Hi, Ny!

Nynon: Hey, blue

Bluegen: Howz ya 2day?

Nynon: Fine, u?

Bluegen: Fine 

Nynon: So, what u wanna talk 'bout

Bluegen: Dunno, just tired of people at school avoiding me

Nynon: Don't worry, it'll be coming soon

Bluegen: Huh?

Nynon: Oh, never mind

Bluegen: Wotever

Kai really _was_ curious but he hid it, which was quite easy as she couldn't see his eyes, like normal his face was blank of emotion. After five minutes of normal talking she had to log off leaving Kai the rest of the day to wonder about what she said. 'Don't worry, it'll be coming soon', what did that mean? Kai would be finding out the next week, and it would change his life forever.

Chapter 2: The Package 

About a week later, Kai did find out what she meant. As usual, Kai had a lay in as it was a Saturday. He was the first one in the family that awoke that day and so, he started washing his face but left his hair in its messed up state. Kai walked downstairs to get the post and suddenly noticed that there was a package for him.

He took at carefully and felt it, it felt quite heavy and was wrapped in a strange lime green wrapping paper. And so he carried it upstairs and quickly walked into his room and put the package on his bed. He carefully unwrapped the green paper so he could use it later if he wanted and gasped at what he saw.

It was a pale grey laptop and had old-fashioned curls on the corners that suited it perfectly, the curls looked old but the laptop looked brand new. Kai checked inside and around the paper that wrapped the laptop but there was neither note nor a letter.

'_Well, maybe whoever sent me this left a note on the laptop.' _He thought.

Lifting the laptop up to check if there was anywhere to plug it in or any batteries, he couldn't see anything there except the CD and floppy drives. Why would anyone make a computer that doesn't work? _Unless it runs on something that you can't see!_ His mind shot back.

Kai lifted up the 'lid' of the laptop and ran his fingers across the keyboard; all of the keys were completely silent. Tapping experimentally on the power button he jumped back in surprise as it booted up silently. His own computer took a while to boot up and when it did it did it quite loudly yet this quickly and silently booted up.

As the screen loaded it showed a picture of a giant castle and the cursor was that of a long stick of wood. The icons then loaded up and Kai saw all of the normal ones: My Computer, My Documents, Recycle Bin, Internet Explorer, Librar…. Wait a second? Library? Well, it's a mysterious laptop, why not a mysterious icon? Just a few seconds later Kai noticed a small notepad icon in the bottom-left corner: Info.txt

Moving the mouse pad Kai wasn't surprised at how smooth it was. He used the bottom-left button of the pad to open up the notepad and start reading, gasping in surprise a few times in between:

Dear,

Mr Kai Cordatus

CONGRATULATIONS!

You have been found to have enough magical strength to join The Magician School of Europe! I'm sure that you must think this is a joke unless you are Magiborn (Parent/s is/are magical) in which you should type 'Yes' at the end of this note. If you are Nynonborn (Born to unmagical parents) or your parents have never told you about magic then please type in 'No' at the end of this note and someone will locate you and demonstrate magic to show that it is real and take you to get your school supplies.

If you double-click on the Library icon at the desktop then please enter in the search engine 'Net Travel' and it will explain to you how to get to the school. If you do not want to go to the school the please type in 'Memowipe' instead of Yes or No.

Every student in our school has one of these laptops and these will be used for Homework, Notes and practically anything that you can do in class. Please look at attached list for school supplies and print them out (there is a printer in the laptop).

Now, this laptop has unlimited memory, the fastest Internet there is and everlasting batteries so don't worry about having to recharge it.

Yours truly,

Professor Daber Droobleding (Headmaster of The Magician School of Europe)

Did you know about magic before you read this? (Yes/No)

YesYes, I knew about magic and don't need a demonstration and I know where to go to get my school supplies.

NoNo, I didn't know about magic and I do need a demonstration and I need to know where to go to get my school supplies.

Thankyou

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shocked yet excited, Kai typed in 'No' and saw as the laptop quickly closed down the Notepad and opened up a new window saying:

'Thank you, A teacher from The Magician School of Europe shall be dispatched to you at 4:30 pm on the afternoon of the 18th of August to demonstrate magic and tell you where to get your school supplies.'

Kai looked at the laptop and saw that there was something in the floppy disk drive. Taking out the floppy disk, Kai was suddenly overcome with knowledge of the magical disk. He wasn't supposed to have it but someone had intercepted the package to give him this, they didn't say why though. Now, this wasn't a normal floppy disk, there was a button on it that when pressed would upload all of the information to the pushers mind.

It would make it so that Kai would never forget the information but wouldn't know about it until he was asked about the information, in which his mind would immediately bring forward the knowledge. The floppy had unlimited memory but uploading too much information would give headaches.

Kai slipped the floppy disk into the laptop and double clicked 'Library' on the desktop and leaned back in amazement at all of the subjects there, he would have fun 'reading' all this with the floppy.

Remembering the Notepad he searched for 'Net Travel' and uploaded 42KB worth of information, about 20 pages of text in Word, to the floppy disk. Taking out the floppy Kai pressed the button and suddenly felt amazing.. pain.

It was a monstrous headache and Kai wasn't sure if it would ever go away. Trying to ignore the pain Kai opened up a new Word document and started typing about net travel, it amazed him as all that he suddenly knew about net travelling jumped to his head and he ended up writing everything that was in the Library about it down, word for word.

20 pages worth of size 10 writing later Kai started to feel the headache getting too strong and saved the document, shut down the laptop and quickly put it away in the secret drawer under his bed that only he knew about.

Lying down in his bed, trying to get to sleep but tossing and turning for 10 minutes before finally settling down and drifting off. His last thought before going into unconsciousness was to tell his family about how magic was real and how happy they would be for him, but he didn't know that it wouldn't be very well received.

Chapter 3: They Hate Me! 


	2. thjdghfh

The Magician School

**Chapter 1: Meet Kai**

Kai Cordatus was a very normal person, well, in his dreams maybe. Kai loved life, he was the top of his class, but wasn't a nerd. He had soft brown hair that he ran his hands through when he was nervous or excited. His eyes were a stony grey that twinkled when he was happy or… Well, to put it simply, Kai's eyes showed all of his emotions, his face could remain completely blank but his eyes could be twinkling merrily or drooping sadly.

Kai was 11 years old, he was around average height and not skinny nor fat. He seemed like an overall nice person except that when you actually looked deep into his eyes you could see a giant raging inferno inside his very soul, but this inferno was covered by a material so hard that it made steel look like water dripping through your hands.

This was mostly why people stayed away from him, the other reason was that strange things always seemed to happen to him. When Kai was 5 he had almost been run over but had suddenly known what to do and smashed his fist hard on the ground, crushing the car and a few of his knuckles. As well, just last year he was running away from some drunken teenagers with knives, he was wishing he was just somewhere safe and he suddenly found himself in his room at home. That's probably the reason why he was the top of his class, he had no friends so all he could do was study.

Now, Kai's home life was perfect, he had a little brother named Jaylen, their Mum and Dad were named Nicole and Graham and they were an average family, well, except for Kai. Sometimes when Kai would be in bed he would sort of feel a soft tingling in his heart and when he was angry you could sort of feel some sort of power radiating from him, like that inferno inside him had burst wide open. You couldn't see the power but you could just sort of feel it and it was quite scary.

When Kai got home from school, he once again sighed. He was tired of people staying away from him, well, at least then they couldn't try his temper and he wouldn't do his 'Power Out' as he had labelled it. His parents of course told him that he was just a bit different and a lot stronger than everyone else and Jaylen teased him but overall they helped only little.

Kai quickly put away his bag and logged onto his favourite chat room and sure enough she was there. His only friend who actually **understood** him. Her name was Ember Ashes but online she called herself 'Nynon' and he called himself 'Bluegen'. She seemed to understand all that happened to him and some of the things that happened to him and some of those things happened to her as well, like the reappearing thing when she was scared.

She was the only person who didn't avoid him and only she seemed to be able to calm him down. They were very close friends and wanted to meet but she lived in Scotland and he lived in a little town called Castleford that was in England. For some reason she called every one who didn't do things like them 'Nyons'

Bluegen: Hi, Ny!

Nynon: Hey, blue

Bluegen: Howz ya 2day?

Nynon: Fine, u?

Bluegen: Fine 

Nynon: So, what u wanna talk 'bout

Bluegen: Dunno, just tired of people at school avoiding me

Nynon: Don't worry, it'll be coming soon

Bluegen: Huh?

Nynon: Oh, never mind

Bluegen: Wotever

Kai really _was_ curious but he hid it, which was quite easy as she couldn't see his eyes, like normal his face was blank of emotion. After five minutes of normal talking she had to log off leaving Kai the rest of the day to wonder about what she said. 'Don't worry, it'll be coming soon', what did that mean? Kai would be finding out the next week, and it would change his life forever.

Chapter 2: The Package 

About a week later, Kai did find out what she meant. As usual, Kai had a lay in as it was a Saturday. He was the first one in the family that awoke that day and so, he started washing his face but left his hair in its messed up state. Kai walked downstairs to get the post and suddenly noticed that there was a package for him.

He took at carefully and felt it, it felt quite heavy and was wrapped in a strange lime green wrapping paper. And so he carried it upstairs and quickly walked into his room and put the package on his bed. He carefully unwrapped the green paper so he could use it later if he wanted and gasped at what he saw.

It was a pale grey laptop and had old-fashioned curls on the corners that suited it perfectly, the curls looked old but the laptop looked brand new. Kai checked inside and around the paper that wrapped the laptop but there was neither note nor a letter.

'_Well, maybe whoever sent me this left a note on the laptop.' _He thought.

Lifting the laptop up to check if there was anywhere to plug it in or any batteries, he couldn't see anything there except the CD and floppy drives. Why would anyone make a computer that doesn't work? _Unless it runs on something that you can't see!_ His mind shot back.

Kai lifted up the 'lid' of the laptop and ran his fingers across the keyboard; all of the keys were completely silent. Tapping experimentally on the power button he jumped back in surprise as it booted up silently. His own computer took a while to boot up and when it did it did it quite loudly yet this quickly and silently booted up.

As the screen loaded it showed a picture of a giant castle and the cursor was that of a long stick of wood. The icons then loaded up and Kai saw all of the normal ones: My Computer, My Documents, Recycle Bin, Internet Explorer, Librar…. Wait a second? Library? Well, it's a mysterious laptop, why not a mysterious icon? Just a few seconds later Kai noticed a small notepad icon in the bottom-left corner: Info.txt


	3. 9

The Magician School

**Chapter 1: Meet Kai**

Kai Cordatus was a very normal person, well, in his dreams maybe. Kai loved life, he was the top of his class, but wasn't a nerd. He had soft brown hair that he ran his hands through when he was nervous or excited. His eyes were a stony grey that twinkled when he was happy or… Well, to put it simply, Kai's eyes showed all of his emotions, his face could remain completely blank but his eyes could be twinkling merrily or drooping sadly.

Kai was 11 years old, he was around average height and not skinny nor fat. He seemed like an overall nice person except that when you actually looked deep into his eyes you could see a giant raging inferno inside his very soul, but this inferno was covered by a material so hard that it made steel look like water dripping through your hands.

This was mostly why people stayed away from him, the other reason was that strange things always seemed to happen to him. When Kai was 5 he had almost been run over but had suddenly known what to do and smashed his fist hard on the ground, crushing the car and a few of his knuckles. As well, just last year he was running away from some drunken teenagers with knives, he was wishing he was just somewhere safe and he suddenly found himself in his room at home. That's probably the reason why he was the top of his class, he had no friends so all he could do was study.

Now, Kai's home life was perfect, he had a little brother named Jaylen, their Mum and Dad were named Nicole and Graham and they were an average family, well, except for Kai. Sometimes when Kai would be in bed he would sort of feel a soft tingling in his heart and when he was angry you could sort of feel some sort of power radiating from him, like that inferno inside him had burst wide open. You couldn't see the power but you could just sort of feel it and it was quite scary.

When Kai got home from school, he once again sighed. He was tired of people staying away from him, well, at least then they couldn't try his temper and he wouldn't do his 'Power Out' as he had labelled it. His parents of course told him that he was just a bit different and a lot stronger than everyone else and Jaylen teased him but overall they helped only little.

Kai quickly put away his bag and logged onto his favourite chat room and sure enough she was there. His only friend who actually **understood** him. Her name was Ember Ashes but online she called herself 'Nynon' and he called himself 'Bluegen'. She seemed to understand all that happened to him and some of the things that happened to him and some of those things happened to her as well, like the reappearing thing when she was scared.

She was the only person who didn't avoid him and only she seemed to be able to calm him down. They were very close friends and wanted to meet but she lived in Scotland and he lived in a little town called Castleford that was in England. For some reason she called every one who didn't do things like them 'Nyons'

Bluegen: Hi, Ny!

Nynon: Hey, blue

Bluegen: Howz ya 2day?

Nynon: Fine, u?

Bluegen: Fine 

Nynon: So, what u wanna talk 'bout

Bluegen: Dunno, just tired of people at school avoiding me

Nynon: Don't worry, it'll be coming soon

Bluegen: Huh?

Nynon: Oh, never mind

Bluegen: Wotever

Kai really _was_ curious but he hid it, which was quite easy as she couldn't see his eyes, like normal his face was blank of emotion. After five minutes of normal talking she had to log off leaving Kai the rest of the day to wonder about what she said. 'Don't worry, it'll be coming soon', what did that mean? Kai would be finding out the next week, and it would change his life forever.

Chapter 2: The Package 

About a week later, Kai did find out what she meant. As usual, Kai had a lay in as it was a Saturday. He was the first one in the family that awoke that day and so, he started washing his face but left his hair in its messed up state. Kai walked downstairs to get the post and suddenly noticed that there was a package for him.

He took at carefully and felt it, it felt quite heavy and was wrapped in a strange lime green wrapping paper. And so he carried it upstairs and quickly walked into his room and put the package on his bed. He carefully unwrapped the green paper so he could use it later if he wanted and gasped at what he saw.

It was a pale grey laptop and had old-fashioned curls on the corners that suited it perfectly, the curls looked old but the laptop looked brand new. Kai checked inside and around the paper that wrapped the laptop but there was neither note nor a letter.

'_Well, maybe whoever sent me this left a note on the laptop.' _He thought.

Lifting the laptop up to check if there was anywhere to plug it in or any batteries, he couldn't see anything there except the CD and floppy drives. Why would anyone make a computer that doesn't work? _Unless it runs on something that you can't see!_ His mind shot back.

Kai lifted up the 'lid' of the laptop and ran his fingers across the keyboard; all of the keys were completely silent. Tapping experimentally on the power button he jumped back in surprise as it booted up silently. His own computer took a while to boot up and when it did it did it quite loudly yet this quickly and silently booted up.

As the screen loaded it showed a picture of a giant castle and the cursor was that of a long stick of wood. The icons then loaded up and Kai saw all of the normal ones: My Computer, My Documents, Recycle Bin, Internet Explorer, Librar…. Wait a second? Library? Well, it's a mysterious laptop, why not a mysterious icon? Just a few seconds later Kai noticed a small notepad icon in the bottom-left corner: Info.txt

Moving the mouse pad Kai wasn't surprised at how smooth it was. He used the bottom-left button of the pad to open up the notepad and start reading, gasping in surprise a few times in between:

Dear,

Mr Kai Cordatus

CONGRATULATIONS!

You have been found to have enough magical strength to join The Magician School of Europe! I'm sure that you must think this is a joke unless you are Magiborn (Parent/s is/are magical) in which you should type 'Yes' at the end of this note. If you are Nynonborn (Born to unmagical parents) or your parents have never told you about magic then please type in 'No' at the end of this note and someone will locate you and demonstrate magic to show that it is real and take you to get your school supplies.

If you double-click on the Library icon at the desktop then please enter in the search engine 'Net Travel' and it will explain to you how to get to the school. If you do not want to go to the school the please type in 'Memowipe' instead of Yes or No.

Every student in our school has one of these laptops and these will be used for Homework, Notes and practically anything that you can do in class. Please look at attached list for school supplies and print them out (there is a printer in the laptop).

Now, this laptop has unlimited memory, the fastest Internet there is and everlasting batteries so don't worry about having to recharge it.

Yours truly,

Professor Daber Droobleding (Headmaster of The Magician School of Europe)

Did you know about magic before you read this? (Yes/No)

YesYes, I knew about magic and don't need a demonstration and I know where to go to get my school supplies.

NoNo, I didn't know about magic and I do need a demonstration and I need to know where to go to get my school supplies.

Thankyou

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shocked yet excited, Kai typed in 'No' and saw as the laptop quickly closed down the Notepad and opened up a new window saying:

'Thank you, A teacher from The Magician School of Europe shall be dispatched to you at 4:30 pm on the afternoon of the 18th of August to demonstrate magic and tell you where to get your school supplies.'

Kai looked at the laptop and saw that there was something in the floppy disk drive. Taking out the floppy disk, Kai was suddenly overcome with knowledge of the magical disk. He wasn't supposed to have it but someone had intercepted the package to give him this, they didn't say why though. Now, this wasn't a normal floppy disk, there was a button on it that when pressed would upload all of the information to the pushers mind.

It would make it so that Kai would never forget the information but wouldn't know about it until he was asked about the information, in which his mind would immediately bring forward the knowledge. The floppy had unlimited memory but uploading too much information would give headaches.

Kai slipped the floppy disk into the laptop and double clicked 'Library' on the desktop and leaned back in amazement at all of the subjects there, he would have fun 'reading' all this with the floppy.

Remembering the Notepad he searched for 'Net Travel' and uploaded 42KB worth of information, about 20 pages of text in Word, to the floppy disk. Taking out the floppy Kai pressed the button and suddenly felt amazing.. pain.

It was a monstrous headache and Kai wasn't sure if it would ever go away. Trying to ignore the pain Kai opened up a new Word document and started typing about net travel, it amazed him as all that he suddenly knew about net travelling jumped to his head and he ended up writing everything that was in the Library about it down, word for word.

20 pages worth of size 10 writing later Kai started to feel the headache getting too strong and saved the document, shut down the laptop and quickly put it away in the secret drawer under his bed that only he knew about.

Lying down in his bed, trying to get to sleep but tossing and turning for 10 minutes before finally settling down and drifting off. His last thought before going into unconsciousness was to tell his family about how magic was real and how happy they would be for him, but he didn't know that it wouldn't be very well received.

Chapter 3: They Hate Me! 


	4. 46ygh4

The Magician School

**Chapter 1: Meet Kai**

Kai Cordatus was a very normal person, well, in his dreams maybe. Kai loved life, he was the top of his class, but wasn't a nerd. He had soft brown hair that he ran his hands through when he was nervous or excited. His eyes were a stony grey that twinkled when he was happy or… Well, to put it simply, Kai's eyes showed all of his emotions, his face could remain completely blank but his eyes could be twinkling merrily or drooping sadly.

Kai was 11 years old, he was around average height and not skinny nor fat. He seemed like an overall nice person except that when you actually looked deep into his eyes you could see a giant raging inferno inside his very soul, but this inferno was covered by a material so hard that it made steel look like water dripping through your hands.

This was mostly why people stayed away from him, the other reason was that strange things always seemed to happen to him. When Kai was 5 he had almost been run over but had suddenly known what to do and smashed his fist hard on the ground, crushing the car and a few of his knuckles. As well, just last year he was running away from some drunken teenagers with knives, he was wishing he was just somewhere safe and he suddenly found himself in his room at home. That's probably the reason why he was the top of his class, he had no friends so all he could do was study.

Now, Kai's home life was perfect, he had a little brother named Jaylen, their Mum and Dad were named Nicole and Graham and they were an average family, well, except for Kai. Sometimes when Kai would be in bed he would sort of feel a soft tingling in his heart and when he was angry you could sort of feel some sort of power radiating from him, like that inferno inside him had burst wide open. You couldn't see the power but you could just sort of feel it and it was quite scary.

When Kai got home from school, he once again sighed. He was tired of people staying away from him, well, at least then they couldn't try his temper and he wouldn't do his 'Power Out' as he had labelled it. His parents of course told him that he was just a bit different and a lot stronger than everyone else and Jaylen teased him but overall they helped only little.

Kai quickly put away his bag and logged onto his favourite chat room and sure enough she was there. His only friend who actually **understood** him. Her name was Ember Ashes but online she called herself 'Nynon' and he called himself 'Bluegen'. She seemed to understand all that happened to him and some of the things that happened to him and some of those things happened to her as well, like the reappearing thing when she was scared.

She was the only person who didn't avoid him and only she seemed to be able to calm him down. They were very close friends and wanted to meet but she lived in Scotland and he lived in a little town called Castleford that was in England. For some reason she called every one who didn't do things like them 'Nyons'

Bluegen: Hi, Ny!

Nynon: Hey, blue

Bluegen: Howz ya 2day?

Nynon: Fine, u?

Bluegen: Fine 

Nynon: So, what u wanna talk 'bout

Bluegen: Dunno, just tired of people at school avoiding me

Nynon: Don't worry, it'll be coming soon

Bluegen: Huh?

Nynon: Oh, never mind

Bluegen: Wotever

Kai really _was_ curious but he hid it, which was quite easy as she couldn't see his eyes, like normal his face was blank of emotion. After five minutes of normal talking she had to log off leaving Kai the rest of the day to wonder about what she said. 'Don't worry, it'll be coming soon', what did that mean? Kai would be finding out the next week, and it would change his life forever.

Chapter 2: The Package 

About a week later, Kai did find out what she meant. As usual, Kai had a lay in as it was a Saturday. He was the first one in the family that awoke that day and so, he started washing his face but left his hair in its messed up state. Kai walked downstairs to get the post and suddenly noticed that there was a package for him.

He took at carefully and felt it, it felt quite heavy and was wrapped in a strange lime green wrapping paper. And so he carried it upstairs and quickly walked into his room and put the package on his bed. He carefully unwrapped the green paper so he could use it later if he wanted and gasped at what he saw.

It was a pale grey laptop and had old-fashioned curls on the corners that suited it perfectly, the curls looked old but the laptop looked brand new. Kai checked inside and around the paper that wrapped the laptop but there was neither note nor a letter.

'_Well, maybe whoever sent me this left a note on the laptop.' _He thought.

Lifting the laptop up to check if there was anywhere to plug it in or any batteries, he couldn't see anything there except the CD and floppy drives. Why would anyone make a computer that doesn't work? _Unless it runs on something that you can't see!_ His mind shot back.

Kai lifted up the 'lid' of the laptop and ran his fingers across the keyboard; all of the keys were completely silent. Tapping experimentally on the power button he jumped back in surprise as it booted up silently. His own computer took a while to boot up and when it did it did it quite loudly yet this quickly and silently booted up.

As the screen loaded it showed a picture of a giant castle and the cursor was that of a long stick of wood. The icons then loaded up and Kai saw all of the normal ones: My Computer, My Documents, Recycle Bin, Internet Explorer, Librar…. Wait a second? Library? Well, it's a mysterious laptop, why not a mysterious icon? Just a few seconds later Kai noticed a small notepad icon in the bottom-left corner: Info.txt

Moving the mouse pad Kai wasn't surprised at how smooth it was. He used the bottom-left button of the pad to open up the notepad and start reading, gasping in surprise a few times in between:

Dear,

Mr Kai Cordatus

CONGRATULATIONS!

You have been found to have enough magical strength to join The Magician School of Europe! I'm sure that you must think this is a joke unless you are Magiborn (Parent/s is/are magical) in which you should type 'Yes' at the end of this note. If you are Nynonborn (Born to unmagical parents) or your parents have never told you about magic then please type in 'No' at the end of this note and someone will locate you and demonstrate magic to show that it is real and take you to get your school supplies.

If you double-click on the Library icon at the desktop then please enter in the search engine 'Net Travel' and it will explain to you how to get to the school. If you do not want to go to the school the please type in 'Memowipe' instead of Yes or No.

Every student in our school has one of these laptops and these will be used for Homework, Notes and practically anything that you can do in class. Please look at attached list for school supplies and print them out (there is a printer in the laptop).

Now, this laptop has unlimited memory, the fastest Internet there is and everlasting batteries so don't worry about having to recharge it.

Yours truly,

Professor Daber Droobleding (Headmaster of The Magician School of Europe)

Did you know about magic before you read this? (Yes/No)

Yes Yes, I knew about magic and don't need a demonstration and I know where to go to get my school supplies.

No No, I didn't know about magic and I do need a demonstration and I need to know where to go to get my school supplies.

Thankyou

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shocked yet excited, Kai typed in 'No' and saw as the laptop quickly closed down the Notepad and opened up a new window saying:

'Thank you, A teacher from The Magician School of Europe shall be dispatched to you at 4:30 pm on the afternoon of the 18th of August to demonstrate magic and tell you where to get your school supplies.'

Kai looked at the laptop and saw that there was something in the floppy disk drive. Taking out the floppy disk, Kai was suddenly overcome with knowledge of the magical disk. He wasn't supposed to have it but someone had intercepted the package to give him this, they didn't say why though. Now, this wasn't a normal floppy disk, there was a button on it that when pressed would upload all of the information to the pushers mind.

It would make it so that Kai would never forget the information but wouldn't know about it until he was asked about the information, in which his mind would immediately bring forward the knowledge. The floppy had unlimited memory but uploading too much information would give headaches.

Kai slipped the floppy disk into the laptop and double clicked 'Library' on the desktop and leaned back in amazement at all of the subjects there, he would have fun 'reading' all this with the floppy.

Remembering the Notepad he searched for 'Net Travel' and uploaded 42KB worth of information, about 20 pages of text in Word, to the floppy disk. Taking out the floppy Kai pressed the button and suddenly felt amazing.. pain.

It was a monstrous headache and Kai wasn't sure if it would ever go away. Trying to ignore the pain Kai opened up a new Word document and started typing about net travel, it amazed him as all that he suddenly knew about net travelling jumped to his head and he ended up writing everything that was in the Library about it down, word for word.

20 pages worth of size 10 writing later Kai started to feel the headache getting too strong and saved the document, shut down the laptop and quickly put it away in the secret drawer under his bed that only he knew about.

Lying down in his bed, trying to get to sleep but tossing and turning for 10 minutes before finally settling down and drifting off. His last thought before going into unconsciousness was to tell his family about how magic was real and how happy they would be for him, but he didn't know that it wouldn't be very well received.

Chapter 3: They Hate Me! 

A few hours later Kai awoke from his light slumber to find the pain in his forehead to be but a small throbbing. Suddenly, all of what happened a few hours ago came slamming back to the front of his mind and he quickly jumped up and started to run downstairs to tell his parents all about magic and how it was real.

He had no qualms about magic not being real, not just anyone can make a floppy disk that uploads information into your brain! No, he was perfectly sure that this wasn't just a big joke that someone cooked up and… Well, anyway, back to the story.

In passing, Kai quickly saw that the time was half past 1 so everyone would definitely be awake, entering the living room and noticing his Mum and Dad watching T.V and they quickly looked up when he came running in.

"Hey, Mum, Dad, this morning I got up early and when I went to get the post I saw that there was a package for me and when in opened it there was a laptop! There was a note on it as well and it talked about this magical school and how I was magical enough to go so I answered yes and I can't believe that I'm going to go ther… Dad, what's wrong?"

Now, Kai's dad was usually a friendly and cheerful man but yet here he was with a purplish tinge to his face and a vein in his neck throbbing angrily. What had Kai said?

"You are going to give me that laptop, I will smash it and burn any remains of it and then everyone is going to forget this whole incident. Magic is a myth, a tale told to small children to make them happy and IT IS NOT REAL!" His voice started in a cold whisper but then at the end turned into a bone-chilling scream.

"No Dad, it _is_ real and I already said that I was going to the school." Kai replied determinedly.

" If you are to go to that school, then you are to get out of this house, and then you will realize that it is not real and when you are sorry you will be allowed back in." He said in a disgusted voice.

" But Dad…." Kai replied weakly.

"OUT!" His Dad shouted.

"FINE!" Kai finally had lost his temper, and he started walking upstairs and had his father come near to him he would have been blasted back by the sheer power that Kai was emitting. _'How could he be so disgusted with my kind, with me?'_ Kai thought as he quickly put the laptop and all of his possessions into the suitcase that he used for holidays. Kai quickly zipped it up and started dragging it down the stairs quickly and heading straight to the door, but stopping just before he went out.

Leaving the suitcase there, Kai walked into the living room, noticing his father's livid face and his mother and brother's scared and confused ones, he swept his Mum into a hug along with his brother and promised to write to them both and quickly swept outside with his suitcase heading for his tree house in the woods near the park.

He had built this himself when he was 9 and it was almost completely obscure by all of the branches covering it, if there were some illusion spells on the laptop then Kai could hide from people before getting a permanent place to live. As he was heading there he could swear that he had heard a loud explosion from his house, well, his ex-house.

Moving the branches out of the way, Kai slowly and carefully pulled his suitcase up into the tree house and set it down carefully, maybe studying a bit of magic would help calm him down a little.

Unpacking the laptop and turning it on Kai suddenly realised that the cursor that he had thought to be a stick of wood was actually a wand. Maybe that was how he was supposed to perform spells, magic had only happened to him when he was extremely angry and he couldn't make himself angry whenever he wanted to do magic.

Kai opened up the Library on the laptop, Kai searched for 'wand making' and found that all you needed to make a wand was some DNA of a magical animal and some wood. Then you just say 'gamic cofus' and they would absorb each other then shape the wood into that of the perfect wand shape and size.

'_Damn it! Where d'you find magical creatures?'_ Kai thought, if only he knew where he could find a magical creature then he would be able to make a wand and then perform the illusion spell on the tree house so that he could stay there until he found a place to live.

It was all one long complicated chain of things that would start the next one off. Deciding to just look around the Library and see if there was anything interesting there, Kai saw something that looked like it could start off the chain of events, animal forms (alanim forms).

Looking over the basic summary it was a wand less type of magic that allowed a human to transform into an animal. Skimming over the instructions to do it, he loaded the instruction part into the floppy disk, took it out and memorized it.

He only memorized the instructions because he didn't want too much of a headache and this time it was only a soft throbbing in his head. Had Kai memorized the whole things he would have realized that it usually took months or sometimes even years to become one and it was absolutely impossible to become more than one animal and impossible to become magical creatures.

If he had read these then he would have realized that the things that he was going to try were impossible.

But don't martial art experts say that if you truly believe rules do not exist, then they don't and this was what Kai would be doing, if you don't actually know the impossible, then there is no impossible.


End file.
